Collision
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: The worry of a panicked mother trumps all. So when Janet Tucker's daughter is caught in a head on crash nothing will stop her from giving her daughter's 'attacker' a piece of her mind. But is there more to this crash than meets the eye? And why is the military involved and hell-bent on interrogating her injured daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Collision**

It was completely unadulterated panic…

Janet Tucker couldn't seem to get to the hospital fast enough. And the longer she had to wait for the god forsaken traffic light to turn green the higher her blood pressure rose and the faster her heart beat. She was sure it was going to go shooting right out of her chest here soon enough.

When the large white hospice came into view Janet all but went accelerating into the parking lot and braked hard, tires squealing, as she halted in the middle of two spaces. Whoever got mad because she had done so could go screw themselves. Her baby was hurt. Her baby girl was _hurt_ and nothing could stop her from seeing her.

High on adrenaline, the flustered woman threw open the doors to the hospice and marched right up the front desk.

"Where's the emergency room," she demanded angrily to the receptionist. When she didn't receive an answer fast enough she slammed her hands down on the counter with white hot fury, "Where's the fucking emergency room."

"Ma'am please-." She tried to soothe the mother to no avail.

"Where is it?!" she screamed.

Now thoroughly shaken up, the LPN-trainee pointed a shaking arm to the hall down her left. Without so much as a half-hearted 'thanks' Janet stormed down the halls and broke into a frenzied run as she caught sight of her daughter wheeling past on a gurney.

"KARA!" Janet screamed.

Tears began dripping down the mother's face as her baby lay there nearly motionless on the gurney.

**~o~ Six Hours Later ~o~**

Janet stared down at the floors, only glancing at the light bruises forming on her arms from when she tried fighting the doctors to get to her baby. They'd finally managed to shove her out of the room with another doctor.

She'd screamed at the man for a solid eight minutes, demanding to know what had happened to her baby, her condition, if she was going to live, and the list when on and on. When she'd screamed herself out, face still stained with tears, the doctor spoke to her calmly and with all the professionalism the mother needed to hear at the moment. The doctor explained everything…well, everything that he'd been able to.

He said that Kara had been heading down the highway and had swerved to avoid some debris that had fallen just as she'd went over the pass. However, as Kara swerved she managed to avoid the debris but another car heading up the ramp going to wrong way had been just on the other side.

It had been nearly a head on collision. The front of the other car had rammed right into the driver's side door of Kara's car. Thankfully, the teen had been wearing her seat belt but still suffered a broken nose, cracked jaw, a fractured collarbone, four broken ribs, a fracture to her left arm, and another fracture to her hip. Her left leg had been mildly cracked and she had also suffered a concussion.

This was the extent of the injuries he'd assessed on scene, there could be more.

And if Janet had learned anything from her grandpa, there was always more in these types of situations.

But then the story got a little weird. The military had contacted to hospital saying that the car that had hit Kara was military issued and that one of the personnel had been the one to hit her daughter. This person was also under heavy orders not to harm civilians.

The reason behind the orders, the doctor didn't know.

Nonetheless, the soldier that had hit Kara claimed to have gone back to check on her. Apparently the courtesy had been lost on his superiors who were demanding a meeting with Kara and her mother once Kara was awake and healthy again.

By the time the doctor had finished explaining everything to Janet, she was left alone to think. And when she'd done at least an hour's worth of _thinking_, she realized just how pissed she was.

Janet was pissed off, confused, and scared for her daughter's very life.

The mother roughly wiped away tears as they began pooling at the edges of her eyes once more. She wasn't going to cry…not while there was still hope.

**~o~ Later that Day ~o~**

Janet had refused to leave the hospital, even fighting tooth and nail to stay by her daughter's side as the doctors 'gently' pushed her out the doors.

Despite pounding her fist on the doors, Janet eventually got in her car and laid her head on the steering wheel to have a good cry.

"Kara…Kara I'm so sorry." I mother sobbed.

After a good twenty minutes of crying the mother gathered up the willpower to peel out of the hospital parking lot and out into the street. "To home I go…" Janet murmured.

As the blonde pulled into her garage she caught a glimpse of someone sitting on her porch steps. Blinking in confusion, the mother quickly gathered her things and hopped out of the car. Hurrying to meet the man at the porch she stood in front of him with an expectant look.

"Mrs. Tucker?" he asked.

"It's Ms. Tucker;" She corrected him softly, "My husband is no longer with us sadly."

The man coughed awkwardly and took off his hat, "Sorry to hear that," He murmured.

Janet glanced over his outfit and saw the badges, "Military?" she asked.

"Hm, oh yeah…" He nodded quickly, "My name is Captain Lennox…William Lennox." He introduced himself.

"Ah, should I call you William?"

"Will is fine."

There was a brief moment of silence, "Look, I'm sorry about this but the board demanded this…" he began sounding sheepish.

"Is it about Kara?" Janet asked sounding wistful.

"Yes," he sighed and looked away, "I apologize for the suddenness. Lord knows I wouldn't want someone walking up to interrogate me if it were my own daughter."

Janet smiled faintly, feeling a little more at ease with the situation as the man could relate to her own troubles. "You might as well come in then." Janet sighed and opened the door.

"Alright then," Lennox sighed and walked inside.

Janet took one last glance at the setting sun before closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Collision II**

* * *

Janet wrung her hands as the coffee maker slowly dripped its elixir into the cup below. It was silent as Lennox sat at her kitchen table, now cleared of her things. The only other sounds came from outside of from her Laptop that now was in the living room but up and running nonetheless.

"So…" Janet began slowly as she sat down with a cup of coffee, "You wanted to speak with me."

"Err, yes," Lennox nodded, "How long until your daughter is out of recovery?" he asked.

Janet's face turned grim, "I do not know. It was a pretty nasty crash; she suffered several broken bones among other things." The mother answered and pursed her lips. "I don't understand how the government is involved though."

"Mrs. Tucker-." William began.

"Ms. Tucker," Janet corrected purely out of instinct, "Sorry…habit."

"It's alright," Will cleared his throat, "It's not government entirely. It's military primarily that needs to interrogate your daughter."

Apparently the word interrogate didn't sit well with Janet.

"INTERROGATE?!" Janet thundered bitterly, "I don't need some god forsaken military man screaming at my child," she spat and stood up to pace around the kitchen, "We can barely cover house payments ever since Carter died! I'm not letting a property damages take away whatever future my baby has left." Janet ended with a venomous glare.

At that Lennox stood, "Mrs. Tucker-."

"Ms. Tucker."

William rolled his eyes, "Ms. Tucker," he sighed, "I assure you; property damages aren't what I came here for." He began.

"Why else would you be here?" Janet asked suspiciously.

The man sighed. Weariness evident in his tone, "Ms. Tucker," he paused, " he paused, "dent in his tone, "t in his tone/. Do you remember the Terrorist Attack on Mission City."

"Yes, quite clearly." Janet raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the best way to put this would be…it wasn't a terrorist attack. But a war was brought to our planet." Lennox told her.

Janet laughed out loud, "Brought to our planet?" she repeated, "Like an alien war messed up Mission City?" She shook her head.

"Yes, I work with these aliens. They are called Cybertronians. And we are to believe that your daughter encountered one after they collided."

"This is insane. You're insane." Janet breathed as she collapsed into a chair. "An alien's car did not hit my daughter."

"The car was the alien ma'am," Lennox corrected uncomfortably.

"Of course," Janet smirked, "_Of course."_

Lennox sighed and folded his hands together. "Alright fine," Lennox muttered and stood up, "Wait here."

The man left the room, leaving Janet to sit back in her chair, cross her arms, and wait. "I won't believe this." She mumbled to herself.

Her daughter had always raved on and on about how aliens existed and that they were the ones to mess up Chicago. Janet never believed it. She believed them to be some sort of government issued cover-up or invention.

Or maybe it was just the shock that her husband had been in Chicago during the attack and had died…leaving Janet to deal with his sudden departure and close herself away.

Lennox returned with an old plastic flip phone. Nearly identical to her old blackberry flip that had wound up shoved in the very back of her drawer on the nightstand.

"This is what I was talking about miss." Lennox sighed and tapped on the 'ancient' device.

Janet was on her feet in an instant as the phone began to rattle and violently shake. It flipped onto its back and exploded into a flurry of shifting parts. They rearranged into the strangest little robot the woman had ever seen. It resembled a small scorpion/centipede mash up gone strangely right. The little thing emitted a clicking sound and skittered about almost curiously.

"This is Byte." Lennox said calmly, "He doesn't talk yet as he's still downloading Earth's language."

"In all my life," Janet gulped and Lennox went silent, "I thought I could deny it."

Blinking back tears Janet hesitantly reached out towards the creature. Byte cautiously poked the woman's fingers with his own much smaller hand.

It seemed to have a negative effect on the woman…

Or maybe the solid touch of proof was the last thing needed to get through to the woman.

Either way, Janet promptly burst into tears.


End file.
